Eyes In The Shadows
by RaynesRaven
Summary: Sakura Haruno, 19, gets the surprise of her life when her father comes to bring her back 'home' after 15 long years. What is she going to do? Will she tell him off or go with him? Will she make a new home in Rain or will she stay in Konoha? May be changed to rated M for later chapters. There will be cursing. Lot's of it. Enjoy.
1. Meeting Old Friends

Eyes in the shadows looking,

peering into the darkness.

Purple with silver linings

inside of the orange-hair

colored mans' head.

Rinnegan is what it is..

a kekkai genkai.

HE is the legendary rinnegan wielder.

Sakura P.O.V

Jumping from tree to tree, I the infamous pink-haired ninja rushed to get to the land of Suna to visit Gaara on my way back to Konoha. Nearing the gates, I push more chakra into my feet to run faster. When I reached the gates I was greeted by the ones and only Temari and Kankuro.

"Ne! Sakura-chan!" exclaimed an overexcited Temari who tackled me to the ground.

_I swear she's a second Naruto._

_**Amen to that.**_

"Hi Temari, Kankuro. How have you been?" I asked after quickly getting up off of the red sand.

"Hey Sakura. We've been good, but it's been way too long cherry."

Temari then grabbed my arm and proceeded to pull me towards the Kazekage tower.

"Come Sakura. We're going to visit my limp noodle of a brother. That's not Kankuro."

"Okay Temari, just don't dislocate my arm in the process." I said with a slight giggle. "Just know that I have to leave soon because I have a mission report to give to Tsunade, so I have to be quick."

"No. You are not leaving today. You're staying here tonight. You can leave in the morning."

"O-kay Temari. Whatever you say." I replied with sarcasm laced into my voice.

Entering the tower Temari told me to conceal my chakra and to wait outside of the door. She pushed the door open and I saw a long-time friend sitting in a chair on the other side of the desk facing the window that looks out to the village hidden in the sand.

Without turning around I heard Gaara ask: "Yes Temari? What is it that you need?"

"I would love for you to take that giant icicle out of your ass and turn the fuck around because I have a surprise for you." She said with the largest shit-eating grin on her face.

Turning around with an expressionless face as usual, Gaara looked at Temari and asked what the surprise is. Looking up, I saw a slight flash in his eyes that displayed an emotion of genuine surprise.

"Hi Ga-kun or should I call you Kazekage now?"

"Ga-kun is fine, Sakura." He said in a deep baritone voice that just made your insides jump for joy. He then walked around the side of the desk and came to hugs me.

"Gaara. I have a message to deliver to you from Naruto. He said to tell you, and I quote, Gaara became Kazekage before I became Hokage! I'll beat him one day. BELIEVE IT!"

Chuckling he hugged me tighter before whispering, "It's nice to see you again."

"You too Ga-kun."

Interrupting our special moment, Temari insisted that I stay the night, get a hotel room, and leave in the morning. Not leaving any room for argument on my part. So, I agreed to her prodding and left in the morning after a quick goodbye to the two brothers and the blonde and was on my way back to Konoha.

**Pein P.O.V.**

Looking out to my rain stricken country, I grab my black cloak and told my second in command, Konan, in charge of the Akatsuki in my absence. I jump through the window in my office and was on my way to Konoha. I have a cherry blossom to visit.


	2. A Confusing Past

**Im so sorry to keep all you followers waiting, i've been busy with school and stagecraft and toy-making? I hope this chapter doesn't make you hate me too much. I've been trying to add all comments and wishes into this story and I hope it comes out well. (*_*) Sorry but the characters tend to get a bit OC in the chapter(s) following.**

Any and everything gets to me

I am weak in the strongest way

Forgive me for failing

Not only you but me

The day will come when I will

look down at you

Paybacks A Bitch

So is the truth

**Sakura P.O.V**

Walking nonchalantly by Ichiraku's Ramen Shop I unmistakably hear my name screeched from down the street. I turn around only to see the fast paced movement of Naruto charging over to me. Watching the hyperactive teen collide face first into the tree only a few feet behind me, I accidentally let loose a giggle that I've been trying to hold in.

"Sakura-Chan, why did you move?" whined a red-faced Naruto.

Catching the obviously amused smirk Sasu-gay has on his face I immediately burst into a full-fledged laugh.

"Because, baka, you were going to glomp me after just returning from a mission. Now com here and let me heal that."

After practically tripping over his own feet, Naruto made his way over to me, ignoring Sasu-gay's smirk, and stood still long enough for me to finish healing him before i was pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

"So Sasuke, aren't you going to welcome Sakura back from her mission?" asked Naruto with a sly smirk of his own.

"Hn." he said with a smile-

**_'WAIT A MINUTE. HOLD THE FREAKING PHONE.. SASUKE DAMN UCHIHA JUST SMILED! IS THE WORLD COMING TO AN END?'_**

_'That's what happens when an Uchiha misses someone too much.'_

"Hn, he says. With a smile nonetheless. Admit it Sasuke you missed me." I said gradually getting louder.

"An Uchiha that smiles must mean that Armageddon is here. If it makes you feel any better, I missed you too." I whispered.

"Hey!What about me?" cried the blonde ninja.

"You too, Naruto. By Sasuke, Naruto. Tell Ino and Hinata I said hi." I called back as I started on my way home.

_'**B****e strong** **Saku'**_

* * *

Strolling into my I walked past the picture of my adoptive parents that died five years ago. They also told me a secret seven years ago that I never thought I would actually here them tell me.

_"Sakura, sweetheart, we have something to tell you." my 'mom' said with tear prickling in her eyes._

_"Yes, mom. What is it? Why are you crying?"_

_"This is a story about how you came into our lives." she said as if it hurts her to say those words._

_"I already know how I came here. Iruka-sensei told us all about it in school. You guys had sex, where daddy put his penis into your vagina where he planted his seeds inside your womb, where I would begin to grow. Then you got pregnant and went into labor, I think that's what he said it was called, and then I was born." _

_"No, sweetheart. You are correct that's how babies come into parent's live but that not how we got you." my 'dad' interjected._

_"Then how did I get here?"_

_"Koi, do you know what the word adopted means?"_

_"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" I asked, starting to become confused._

_"You were adopted by us. We found wandering near the gates of Ame while coming back from a two month long mission and took you home with us. We're sorry that we lied to you for so long, I just couldn't bear the thought of you knowing and wanting to leave us." she said to me while crying as if she heard that I died on a mission._

_"But why was I at the gates of Amegakure?"_

_"We don't know. All you need to know is that we love you."_

Sighing, I walked into the kitchen to put on the kettle. Going back to lock the door, I went into the bathroom to wash the dirt and grime out of my hair that was collected from sleeping on the ground during my mission. Stepping into the shower, I wash my hair with my cherry scented shampoo and coconut conditioner before bathing with my favorite vanilla scented body wash.

Toweling off myself and my hair, I stride into the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea and onigiri and sushi for dinner. Falling asleep as soon as my head touches the pillow I begin to dream of the simpler naive times.

**Pein P.O.V**

****Easily slipping past the Konohagakure gates, I swiftly made my way to the blossom's apartment. After quickly and soundlessly entering her apartment from the window, I walk over to her room and stalked over to the chair in the corner of her room patiently waiting for her to awaken.

A few minutes later she sits up straight in bed and stares directly in my direction.

"Who's there?" she asks with poorly concealed fear.

"You know me. You've known me and seen me before, Cherry Blossom." I reply with a smirk.

"Come out to where I can see you."

I willingly follow her demand and step forward, to hear a gasp escape the body only a few feet away from me.

'Say something..'

"Remember me, Blossom?"

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry for taking so long to update but school at the end of the year is hell. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. All comments are welcomed (even flames).**

**For later chapter Sakura may or may not do something rash. Suggestions accepted.**

**Will Sakura remember him?**

**Will she accept upcoming news?**

**Who knows..?**

**Can anyone guess Pein will tell Sakura?**


	3. AN

**I'm really sorry all of my dearest story readers, but I, Rayne (alt. persona), am the bearer of bad news. DemonicismIsMe is unable to post the new chapter :( sooner than you like because of her Korean-loving bestie is currently revising it for her. **

**Don't shoot the messenger!**

**Sowy. But I promise for her in her absence that she will try to post chapters as soon as possible.**

**Maybe even a little akasaku action..**

**Spoilers...**

**Kisame and Sakura share a moment w/ a jealous Itachi**

**Hidan tries to hit on Sakura**

**Battle scene..**

**and lastly.. (*_*)**

**SHE GETS A ROOMMATE!**

**Wuv, DemonicismIsMe's alternate persona...**


	4. New Image

**Sorry for the delay in the story, but I had someone revise and point out a few corrections. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was hell for me to write, I mean seriously. I started crying in the middle because my head hurt so damn much. But then I laughed at Konan cursing out Pein. I wonder how long would someone would have to spend in jail for killing someone. Konan would be in a lot of trouble then. But seriously, many of you guessed correctly on what would happen next so I couldn't deny you guys the joy of knowing that Pein is her father. But there will most likely be a very large delay in the next chapter because I have to figure out what happens next. I know i'm going to be extremely emotional with the pairs that'll happen because there was a lot of shit that went down before and after she got 'kidnapped' by the leaf. Let's just hope they survive. Spoiler at the end about what is going to happen in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Sakura P.O.V**

_-Previously-_

_A few minutes later she sits up straight in bed and stares directly in my direction._

_"Who's there?" she asks with poorly concealed fear._

_"You know me. You've known me and seen me before, Cherry Blossom." I reply with a smirk._

_"Come out to where I can see you."_

_I willingly follow her demand and step forward, to hear a gasp escape the body only a few feet away from me._

_'Say something..'_

_"Remember me, Blossom?"_

_-Present-_

"D-dad? No. But it can't be..." I stuttered, looking at my father in utter shock. 'The same father that deserted me at the tender age of three.' When that thought occurred to me I glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I spat vehemently.

"I here to bring you back home, Blossom." He said with what I think was a small smile.

"Like hell you are. My home is right here in Konoha. I'm not going anywhere with the likes of you." I said with defiance laced into every word.

"Sakura, you know not what you speak of. This place you call 'home' took you away from me..us. Let me help you to remember. They sealed away any knowledge you had of a kekkai genkai along with your memories. They also put a henge one you. Humor me, does it hurt, become really foggy, or even have the feeling like there's a barrier blocking you when you try to remember your past?" he questioned with a knowing smirk.

_**'Saku he does have a point'**_

_'I know he does but-'_

**_'No buts. We always end up unconscious when we try to remember our past. And don't dare try to justify the burning we feel on our neck.'_**

_'Bitch. taking the side of my fucking father. But i guess your right.'_

**_'Good girl. Now listen to the poor man and at least think it over rationally'_**

_'Whatever..'_

I nod my head and look away pissed.

"So what if i do. That proves nothing. But, I have a question of my own."

"Ask away." he said. Obviously i was treading on whatever patience he had and i was enjoying every minute of it.

"Why now? Why come back now? After fifteen fucking years, why now?"

"Because my dear blossom, I was unable to get to you with the copy-cat nin AND the godaime having such a close watch to you." he replied with a sad, at least that's what i think it is, smile.

"Oh. Well can you at least tell me what happened to my mother?"

"She is alive and well. She is also waiting for me to bring you back." he said with a knowing smirk.

"Fine. I'll go with you under one condition."

"And what might that be, my dear Sakura?"

I sighed because I might not get the answer I want. Even if it is from my own father.

'Kami I hope he agrees'

**'I do too'**

"You must promise me that if- no when the time comes, Naruto will not be harmed."

"Very well than, I promise that neither I nor the rest of the Akatsuki will harm Naruto..much. But now we must depart before sunrise."

Hurriedly grabbing my necessities, I scribbled a quick note to whomever would come looking for me. Even though I doubt anyone would with that bitch Karin being here. I jumped onto the branch outside my window and followed Pein to Ame.

-Time Skip-

* * *

**Konan P.O.V**

Pacing back and forth in the living room, i grow more anxious as to where that bastard Pein could be with my fucking daughter, I mean our daughter. I begin to subconsciously make origami birds while I wait for him to walk through that damn door. I remember when I almost killed him for letting those Leaf assholes take her away.

_-Flashback- _

_"Pein, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THE LEAF NINJA TOOK MY DAUGHTER AWAY." I grabbed Pein by the collar and threw him through the wall._

_"That's what I said." he answered back after dusting himself off._

_"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TRY TO GET SMART WITH ME YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD ASS ASSHOLE.I WANT MY DAUGHTER BACK AND I WANT HER BACK NOW. I DON'T GIVE A DAMN HOW LONG IT TAKES, I WANT HER BACK." I yelled marching through the hole in the wall passing by terrified faces which held a look of horror._

_"I know Konan. I want her back too but we must bide our time." he said trying to reason, taking very calculated steps back._

_"LET ME MAKE THIS AS CLEAR AS POSSIBLE. YOU WILL BE GOING THROUGH HELL UNTIL I GET MY DAUGHTER BACK. And when I say hell I mean This hideout will never be the same again. I want her found and i want those bastards dead." I stalked off into our room with a loud slam of the door and set to work on finding my daughter._

-_Flashback-_

I continued making more origami birds.

* * *

**Pein P.O.V.**

Walking into the Akatsuki base, I can already feel Konan's murderous chakra attacking me. I lead Sakura to my office and told Zetsu to bring Konan to me.

When she walks into my office, I look up to find a relieved look spread across her features. She turns from me to look at our Blossom standing in the corner looking very uncomfortable. The immediate relief i felt knowing that today was headache free, made me return her smile.

"Konan. I believe that you wanted to me to retrieve someone for you. And here she is." I call Sakura out of her hiding place to reveal her to her mother. When I look at them they are practically in tears hugging each other.

I then signal Konan that i'm going to remove the henge they put on her and activate her kekkai genkai. As soon as the henge was removed and her kekkai was activated she immediately looked different. She had her rinnegan in place and her hair was longer and it was pink with blue streaks. Then she blacked out.

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V.**

I look up to find a woman with blue hair and an origami flower in her hair. she looks familiar but i couldn't remember until I saw the look in her eyes. It was the same look I remember my 'actual' mother giving me all those years ago.

"Mom?"

"Yes" she said breaking out into tears of pure joy.

We both start bawling and move to hug each other without any hesitation.

"It's good to have you home, Blossom." She whispered into my hair.

That was the Last thing I heard before I blacked out. When i woke up, I realized that i was in someones bed and immediately jumped up and started to move to one of those doors before i felt nauseous.

**'Smart move Saku'**

'Shut the fuck up Inner and help me, dammit' i mentally yelled before walking through the door into a bathroom.

I walk to the mirror and immediately become horrified at what I see. I look completely different. My hair and eyes have changed. My hair is now pink and blue and my eyes are ringed with the rinnegan. I lose my temper that I've been holding in.

"PEIN!" I bellow at the top of my lungs.

* * *

**Pein P.O.V.**

I smirk at the sound of my darling daughter bellowing my name that's ringing off the walls of the hideout. Then my blood runs cold as I see my beloved Blossom kick my door down with unmasked rage. I'm so proud.

"Yes Sakura?" i ask innocently

"What the HELL did you do to me?"she seethes with rage that I find highly amusing.

"I only assisted in helping you to become the person that you should be. Now that you are, I removed the henge and the seal that was holding you kekkai genkai and memories hostage. try to remember something from your past now then tell me what you saw."

"Hmph." she is just too adorable for he own good. I have to keep an eye on her and the male population of the akatsuki.

* * *

**I just want to thank everyone for reading Eyes In The Shadows, even though it has been a grueling process, but thank you guys for your support. I'm not entirely sure if I will continue with the story, it all depends on how i feel with the rest of the story and the direction it takes.**


End file.
